Trust
by Kirishtu
Summary: Wrathion's quest makes Anduin question his feelings for the Black Prince - and for the first time, Anduin truly isn't sure if he can trust the last black dragon. Slash, Oneshot


"Bring me the heart of the Thunder King?" Anduin asked after the adventurer had gone out of earshot. "So you can what? Suck out the Titan powers through a straw?"

Wrathion tilted his head. "Well, a straw does seem more civilized, does it not?"

"Please don't tell me you're gonna eat it."

Wrathion gave Anduin a long look. "Okay. I won't."

"By the Light," Anduin breathed, closing his eyes against the visage of the Black Prince. "That's just not right."

"How else am I going to learn anything?" Wrathion asked, propping his chin on his fist as he watched Anduin.

Anduin opened his eyes and looked at Wrathion. "Please tell me that you aren't planning anything dangerous."

"I can say it won't put anyone you care about in danger." Wrathion said quietly. He smiled as Anduin just watched him. "I can promise you that."

Anduin frowned and leaned over the game table, closing the distance between him and Wrathion. "I don't understand why you need to do this,"

"Have you no love for adventure and the unknown?"

"I love a good adventure, but this is ridiculous. You're messing with the powers of a Titan, Wrathion."

"A power that's mine by right." Wrathion paused. "Technically."

"Bullshit. Just because your dad was given his powers by a Titan doesn't mean you get to have the same perk." Anduin said.

"Hey." Wrathion said, blinking. "Just because your dad is the chosen champion of Goldrinn doesn't mean you get the same perk."

"What kind of argument is that?"

"The kind that means we both worked hard for our shit and I'm taking the opportunity presented to me to gain even more power?"

Anduin stared at him. There was the tiniest bit of a smile on the blonde's face. "You _do_ realize that if you let the power go to your head, I _will_ kill you."

Wrathion had the gall to look offended. "Really? The peace-loving Anduin Wrynn threatens to kill me?" He looked over the balcony and peered out the Tavern's door. "No, the sky isn't falling down around us."

"Ass."

Wrathion grinned as he turned to regard Anduin. "Yes, well. Never heard you complain about it before."

Anduin flushed. "I don't get to see your ass."

"Of course you do. See?" Wrathion tapped his lower back, smiling a small, pleased, fat-cat-ate-the-canary smile. "You can see it right now."

"Bastard." Anduin whispered, cheeks stained a shade of crimson. "Why do you say those things?"

"Because it makes you squirm and change color."

Anduin opened his mouth to reply, then paused as he heard footsteps on the staircase. He glanced over and watched as another adventurer crept up the stairs, peeking over the edge as she came up the stairs.

Wrathion grinned widely. "Ah! My champion returns! I hope you have some good news?"

Anduin watched with apprehension as the adventurer presented to Wrathion a black lump. He paled as he realized the thing was still slowly beating. He watched, bile rising in the back of his throat, as Wrathion took the beating thing and held it aloft like it was a precious gemstone. Anduin felt even sicker when he realized what the beating thing must be. Wrathion's next words only confirmed what Anduin feared.

"At last!" Proclaimed Wrathion. "The heart of the Thunder King!"

Anduin shifted, half rising. "What are you doing? Please don't tell me you're going to eat that-!"

The beating, black heart was in Wrathion's mouth before Anduin could finish his sentence, and it took the black dragon only two chews and a swallow to finish off the heart. Anduin watched, afraid for Wrathion as the Black Prince stumbled forward. Wrathion gripped the railing and stared down at the ground floor of the inn, not really seeing anything but feeling everything. Immense power, the power of a Titan, filled him suddenly, and Wrathion squeezed his eyes shut as pain spread from his stomach to his mind. He thought he heard Anduin calling his name, but he chalked that up to a hallucination, because what he was seeing and hearing was most certainly _not_ the present time. No, this was the past, over ten thousand years ago. He heard something else, another voice, this one deep and terrible that could only be Lei Shen's own. The power filled him completely, and then, just as sudden, it was gone.

Wrathion's feet touched the floor, and as he came back to himself, the first thing he saw was Anduin's face. The human's eyes were wide, filled with worry, fear, and, much to Wrathion's hidden dismay, distrust. Anduin's fists clenched on his knees as he swallowed, and he took a deep breath. Before he could say anything, Wrathion let out a barking laugh. "I've forgotten! Just as they did, I've forgotten everything! The irony!"

Anduin's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning? I... I don't trust you."

The stutter made Wrathion smile a lazy smile. "As you should." He turned to regard the adventurer then, smiling at her. "Well! There's much work to be done. Come with me to meet each of the August Celestials, and attain their blessing. I suppose they'll wish to challenge us in some way of course, but I believe it'll be worth it! Go now. I shall meet you at each of the four temples."

The woman glanced at Anduin, who only gave her a slight nod. She bowed in return and left, leaving Wrathion and Anduin alone. Anduin looked at Wrathion. "What are you planning?"

"Something that should prove to be of aid to Azeroth, providing all goes well and as it should." Wrathion moved over to Anduin. He smiled and tapped his cheek. "A kiss for luck?"

Anduin frowned. "I'll kiss you when you come back."

"Is that a promise?" Wrathion asked, grinning.

Anduin's blue eyes reflected Wrathion's image in their depths, mirroring him with the distrust that Anduin had clearly felt before. Anduin finally looked away. "It's a promise."

Wrathion reached out and cupped Anduin's chin, forcing the prince to look at him. Wrathion kissed Anduin's forehead lightly, then his lips, smiling as he saw Anduin's cheeks turning red. "Trust me. Everything I do is part of a greater plan, one that will protect Azeroth. I will never do anything that would harm anyone you care about, and I certainly won't do anything that will take me away from you."

Anduin reached up to grip Wrathion's collar. "If you're lying, so help me, I will make sure you pay for it."

They stared at each other, boy and dragon, until finally Anduin let Wrathion go. Wrathion fixed his clothing and smiled. "I'll be back before the day is out." He turned then and shed his human skin, taking flight in his true form before any of his guards could catch up. Anduin sighed and sat back in his chair, having no choice but to wait.

Not that he had to wait long.

Anduin looked up from the book he'd been reading as Wrathion stumbled in. The Black Prince looked irritated, and his clothes were full of holes and singed by fire. There was a deep bruise forming over his left eye, and there was spatterings of blood on his pants. Anduin felt his jaw drop. "What the hell happened to you?"

Wrathion hissed as he made his way over to Anduin. "Freaking warlock happened. Hold me."

"No, you're bloody and need medical attention."

Wrathion paused. He looked around, making sure they were alone. Then he stripped out of his clothes, soon standing naked before a red-faced Anduin. "Now. Make with the healing."

Anduin sighed and reached for Wrathion, gathering the power of the Light at his fingertips. As he touched Wrathion's skin, Anduin let the power of the Light seep into the worst of the burns and cuts, allowing them to heal first. Wrathion pressed against Anduin, glowering at the floor. "What did the mean warlock do?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Stop acting like a whiny little baby."

"Hey. I'm only two years old."

Anduin paused. Looked at Wrathion. Waited. Wrathion blinked, then snarled, muttering curses under his breath. Anduin smiled. "Yeah, yeah, dragon years and all that."

"Yu-Lon made me blindfold myself so I wouldn't kill my challenger, which, I should add, was that woman who brought me the heart."

"And?"

"Then we fought. It was to teach me wisdom without sight, or something like that." Wrathion curled into Anduin, narrowing his eyes in remembrance. "So I did. Then the damn warlock sicced her pet on me, some stupid Shivarra-"

"A Shivara?" Anduin asked as he ran his fingers over a sword wound. Well, that explained why Wrathion had multiple slices over his body. "And the burns?"

"Yes, a damn Shivarra. And she threw fire at me! I kept getting hit in the back of the head with chaos bolts, incinerates, and immolates, and... And... And she dropped her Infernal on my head!" Wrathion cried. He turned to look at Anduin, an expression on his face that Anduin supposed was a fair imitation of a sad pathetic wreck. "Love me."

Anduin sighed. He ran his fingers over the last of Wrathion's wounds, then released his hold on the Light and simply carded his fingers through Wrathion's dark hair. "You honestly think the Celestials would just do as you asked, did you? They aren't stupid, Wrath."

"I know that. Knew that. But I didn't want to kill my champion! But-"

"But you were probably telling her to stand still because you wanted to kill her." Anduin said dryly. "Weren't you."

Suddenly Wrathion found Anduin's jerkin interesting. Anduin sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Did I mention the Shivarra shot me with a rainbow? And it stunned me? A fucking rainbow! What the hell kind of rainbow stuns someone!?" Wrathion said, sounding desperate and disturbed at the same time.

Anduin couldn't help it. He couldn't keep it inside anymore. It started as a tickle in the back of his throat, then spread downward into his chest, then his belly, and he let out a barking laugh. The sound grew louder and heavier until Anduin was laughing almost hysterically. Wrathion glowered at him, sitting up and looking for all the world like an offended child. Maybe he was offended, but the laughter coming from Anduin was both amused and relieved. Wrathion couldn't hear those things in Anduin's laughter, so he just glowered at the blonde until Anduin sobered. "Sorry," Anduin said, almost contritely.

"Uh-huh." Wrathion replied, the word as dry as dust.

Anduin smiled. "I am."

"Uh-huh." Wrathion started to rose, pulling away from Anduin as he did so. Wrathion stretched, made sure all of his wounds were healed, then reached for his clothes.

Anduin caught his wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Well, since you don't seem inclined to help me feel better emotionally, I'm going to find someone else." Wrathion replied, already pulling up his pants.

Anduin let go of Wrathion's wrist. He leaned back in his chair and gave Wrathion a level look. Then he shrugged and reached for his book. "If that's how you feel, I won't stop you."

Now Wrathion truly looked annoyed. "You really don't trust me, do you?"

"I believe I've expressed that about a thousand times since we met." Anduin said, no longer looking at Wrathion. Two could play this game. The goal was to see who would break first. Anduin wasn't about to lose, and he could tell from Wrathion's expression that the dragon didn't want to be first either. But it really was anyone's game, because despite their individual intentions, they certainly didn't want to lose each other in the irreparable sense of the word. So they stared at each other, each one daring the other to break first.

Anduin let out a soft growl and sighed. He set aside the book and liked at Wrathion. "Okay. Fine. You win. Get over here."

"You don't sound sincere." Wrathion said quietly. He and Anduin studied each other. Then Wrathion shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to accept your submission and-"

"Accept my submission?" Anduin asked. "Why are you acting so high and mighty?"

Wrathion blinked. Then he bared his teeth. "Look, human, I'm doing what I can to protect you, this world, and all who live in it! If I have to mess with things that normal people shouldn't, then I will! And I don't recall asking for your opinion or your help! There's nothing you can do anyway, since you're useless with that broken leg! You were useless to begin with, since you couldn't even stop Garrosh's plans or from almost killing you!"

He regretted the words immediately. Anduin just stared at him, his face utterly blank and his eyes wide. Wrathion bit his own tongue, feeling his anger subside in the wake of his outburst. Anduin's expression slowly changed from shocked to upset to blank again. Anduin reached for his crutch, and slowly rose. "Forgive me for being useless! Sorry for questioning your infinite wisdom in how to deal with the troubles plaguing Azeroth. I'll leave you to your plans, Prince. Or should I call you Earth Warder?"

Anduin was half way to the door to leave the small room when Wrathion stopped him. The dragon's arms wrapped around Anduin's chest, hugging him tightly. Anduin could feel Wrathion's forehead pressed into his right shoulder. Silence filled the room for several long minutes, then Wrathion raised his head and settled his chin on Anduin's shoulder. "The Earth Warder was my father. I don't want to be like him, ever. I'm sorry, Anduin. I shouldn't have said those things."

Anduin closed his eyes, debating with himself for a few minutes. Then he relaxed back into Wrathion and sighed. "I'm sorry too. And I _am_ useless. I can't even do anything to help you. You're doing this all by yourself, and you don't tell me anything. You just do, and I'm scared. I'm scared you're going to change, and I'm going to lose you."

Wrathion shifted, turning Anduin so they were facing each other. He reached up to cup Anduin's chin, and kissed him lightly. "I don't tell you because, honestly, I don't know how it's going to turn out. I don't like sharing my plans. I never did. Everything I've ever done was in secret to prevent anyone from stopping me in a rather permanent fashion. But I told you before - I promise that none of what I'm doing will put anyone you care about in danger. Not even me. You won't lose me." He kissed him again. "And you're not useless. You're far from useless. Meeting you, falling in love with you, was the best thing that ever happened to me. You gave me a reason to look beyond myself, to put forth the effort to learn to care for others. You made me believe that even a black dragon like me could find peace and happiness in this world. Especially that, after all the misery my family, my sister and father especially, has done to you."

Anduin looked at him, his expression one of surprise at the sincere words. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

Wrathion placed his hands on either side of Anduin's face, making sure the blonde was looking at him. He smiled, leaned in close, and whispered, "I love you too much to say things simply to spare your feelings."

Anduin laughed softly. "No, you just say things to hurt me." Before Wrathion could reply Anduin kissed him.

Wrathion shifted, drawing Anduin deeper into the kiss. Their bodies were soon flush together, sharing the heat between them. After a moment, they finally separated to breathe, and Wrathion tilted his head as he looked at Anduin. "I really _did_ get shot by rainbows."

"By the Light, you're pathetic." Anduin laughed quietly. "But I promise, I won't tell that you were stunned by a rainbow."

"Good. Now." Wrathion maneuvered them back towards the small couch Anduin had been sitting on. He lightly pushed Anduin down, then slowly knelt between the blonde prince's legs. "Now, it's time to make you feel good."

"What?" Anduin watched Wrathion make himself comfortable between his legs.

Wrathion settled his hands on Anduin's inner thighs and slowly coaxed the human to spread his legs a little further apart. "Well, I'm going to make you feel good, so you no longer feel the need to make fun of me."

"When did I ever make fun of you?" He let out a soft hiss as Wrathion's hands slid upward until his thumbs rested against Anduin's crotch.

"Before. Never mind. I'll just make it so you can't think at all." Wrathion smiled as he began to move his thumbs in circles, making Anduin shiver and his his close. Evidence that Wrathion's ministrations were working soon appeared, both in Anduin's breathing and the tent forming in his pants. Wrathion eventually took mercy on Anduin and slowly opened the confines of his pants, sliding his hand inside to wrap his fingers around the blonde's cock.

"'Thion," Anduin whispered. "Why do you do these things to me?"

"Because it's something I enjoy doing. And I love you." Wrathion rose enough to kiss Anduin on the lips, and he deepened the kiss as he rose, forcing Anduin back further onto the couch. As Anduin fell on his back, Wrathion climbed up onto the couch and settled between his legs, using his free hand to pull the blonde's pants completely off. Anduin somehow had the wherewithal to pull off his tunic, then reached for Wrathion's pants once his shirt ended up somewhere on the floor.

"What if I told you to stop that?" Wrathion whispered, moving his hand slowly up and down on Anduin's hardening flesh.

"Stop what?" Anduin asked quietly as he finally got the Black Prince's pants open.

"Touching me like that. What if I told you to stop?"

"What would you rather me do?"

Wrathion paused, thinking about it for a moment. "Beyond lying there quietly while I try to make your toes curl that way that I like, I'm not exactly sure."

Anduin tilted his head to the side, his expression one of careful consideration. "Well, I'm not going to lie here quietly, but if I was healed up a little more, I could show you something good."

Wrathion's brow rose. "And what would that be?"

"No. A surprise is a surprise." Anduin said with a smile. He reached up to bring the dragon down into another kiss. "And I can assure you it doesn't involve rainbows."

"Thank the gods." Wrathion said almost breathlessly as he returned the kiss. He moved his hand faster then, just to make Anduin squirm some. Anduin returned the favor, somehow wrapping his fingers around Wrathion despite the awkward position.

Somehow they both forgot words and how to speak them, each motion they made conveying what their voices couldn't in the moment. They just moved against each other, bringing pleasure to their bodies. Long minutes passed as each young man fought to bring the other to completion first. Their only noises were soft sighs and quiet breaths, until Anduin broke the silence with a soft whine. Then Wrathion laughed, knowing the sound meant the Prince of Stormwind was losing control of his body and his will was slowly unraveling. Wrathion kept moving his hand, and moved his mouth to that little spot right behind Anduin's left ear, the one that fascinated Wrathion because of a strange little scent that drove him wild. It drove Anduin wild, too, because the moment Wrathion's lips and tongue began teasing that spot, Anduin gasped harshly, and Wrathion felt hot liquid hit his hand.

"I win," Wrathion said, almost out of breath and almost ready to come himself.

Anduin sucked in a breath. "It wasn't a race, jerk."

"I still win." Wrathion pulled back and brought his wet fingers to his mouth. He flicked his tongue out, flicking the muscle against his digits, both to taste Anduin's seed and to make the blonde blush bright red.

"Why do you torment me like this?" Anduin whimpered, watching Wrathion's tongue flick out and slide back inside the warm cavern of Wrathion's mouth.

"Because it entertains me." Wrathion replied, flicking his tongue over his fingers once more before lowering them to Anduin's lips. "Now, if you would,"

Anduin stared at Wrathion for a moment, but then opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against Wrathion's fingers. A moment later, he pulled on Wrathion's wrist to pull his fingers deeper into his mouth. Each digit belonging to the Black Prince was given a rather delightful treatment, until Wrathion seemed about to burst from just the feeling of Anduin's tongue on his skin. Then, with a light push, Anduin let Wrathion's fingers slide from his mouth. "I'm not doing all the work."

Wrathion studied his fingers for a minute, then smiled. "No, I guess that wouldn't be fair." He smiled, then slid his wet fingers along Anduin's inner thigh until he could reach the real prize of Anduin's hole. "Are you ready?"

"Why do you ask such stupid questions?" Anduin asked, his breath hitching with each touch Wrathion gave to that sensitive part of his body.

Wrathion shrugged, then pushed his fingers into Anduin. "I suppose because I like hearing the stupid answers you give me."

"Ah-ass." Anduin whispered, his body arching into Wrathion's movements.

"Yes, well, I do try to please as best I can." Wrathion replied with a smile, moving his hand faster, making sure to spread his fingers in order to loosen the blonde's body for him. He spent long minutes watching Anduin's face as he moved his hand, watching the many expressions that crossed the human prince's face. Each one was more beautiful and exquisite than the one before, in Wrathion's opinion. Then he felt Anduin's body tense, and knew it wouldn't be much longer before Anduin came. So he slipped his fingers from the blonde's body, and silenced his protest with a kiss. Not that Anduin protested, not really.

Wrathion shifted, careful with Anduin's leg. He pressed his cock against Anduin and pushed in, slowly, until he was buried in the blonde. From that point, no more words were exchanged between them, simply touches and soft sounds, even sharp cries that were quickly muffled. Anduin wrapped his arms around Wrathion's shoulders, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. He closed his eyes, gasping as Wrathion increased the pace, sliding deeper and harder and driving Anduin absolutely insane with each stroke.

Anduin whimpered, clutching tightly to Wrathion with each thrust. His body was finally starting to rebel against his will, and he could feel that Wrathion was beginning to lose control as well. Wrathion's breath was coming faster and faster, and already Anduin could feel the black dragon's seed starting to fill him up inside. It was a moot point as to who would reach his limit first; Anduin still didn't have the stamina required to keep up with Wrathion. Sure, these little bouts gave Anduin some exercise, but it definitely wasn't enough to get him back to the state he'd been in before his encounter with Garrosh. And Wrathion wasn't about to let Anduin do anything but lay on his back.

Wrathion shifted, changing his angle just enough to make Anduin see stars. Anduin felt his body tense beyond its normal limits, and in the next second let out a soft cry of the Black Prince's name. Wrathion pulled back just enough to capture Anduin's mouth in a rough kiss. It was the only thing he could think of to do, and his brain wasn't in a very good thinking mood anyway. As Anduin came, he felt Wrathion's shoulders tense above him, and then a second later, he could feel his bowels fill with the black dragon's seed.

Wrathion was shaking as he slowly maneuvered himself off, and out of, Anduin, and stretched out on the couch beside him. He wrapped his arm around Anduin's waist and sighed with a smile. "I never get tired of this."

"I hope not." Anduin replied with a smile. He turned his head, gazing up at Wrathion. His smile began to grow wider, until it was a full on grin.

"What?" Wrathion asked, almost defensively. "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't believe you were taken out by a rainbow."

Wrathion groaned and pressed his face against Anduin's shoulder, making an aggrieved noise in response to Anduin's sudden burst of laughter.

-end-


End file.
